Anyone But Me
by livingdeadgirl
Summary: After the hotel incident, Chris Jericho and Molly Holly find themselves stuck together again. What will happen this time? Sequel to 'Anyone But You'.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Anyone But You

Author: Kora

E-mail: or 

Rating: Bumped her up to 'R', started to think it was too steamy.

Disclaimer: The following characters belong to WWE and all the people and companies who deal with all that legal stuff. I am simply using the characters for my own twisted enjoyment.

Author's Note: I'm taking a bit of a break between writing the sequel to 'Drowning Slowly' (Shawn/Stephanie) and came up with this nifty idea. Molly Holly and Jericho, who knows what could happen, right? Anyway, hope you enjoy it! :P

-------------------------------------------------------------

Chris Jericho was more than a little sore and more than a little pissed. He had had to suffer through another strenuous RAW and another crushing defeat. He had faced the Dudley Boys with his Tag Team partner, Christian and come up short.

He had missed landing a Lionsault, causing his whole body to ache, and he had once again had to deal with the audience's 'asshole' chants. It was enough to make a grown man crack. Instead he had trudged to the motel that had been reserved for the RAW superstars and picked up his key. Eager to get to bed and forget all about the night, his mind filled with visions of a nice cool ice pack to ease his sore tummy.

As he went to his room he wondered whom he had been paired up with. Bischoff had come up with a 'great' idea to tighten the budget by decreeing that all RAW superstars would be sharing rooms from now on.

He had also demoted everyone from hotels to motels. The place where they were currently staying would be more suited to traveling high school wrestlers as opposed to pros. Still, everyone kept their mouths shut, not wanting to piss off the man who signed their paychecks.

Jericho imagined he would be shacked up with Christian anyway, as Bischoff was the one who assigned the rooms and would most likely want to keep his tag team together.

He was wrong.

Dead wrong.

The moment he opened the door and saw who was sitting on the bed his mouth dropped open, utter shock and horror written on his face in an almost comical manner, "You?!"

This same word was echoed by none other than Molly Holly, who sat on the bed staring back at Jericho with the same startled expression. There was a short silence then Jericho charged into the room, slamming the door behind him as he jabbed a finger at her, "What in the hell are you doing here?"

"Me? What about you! This is _my_ room!"

"Oh no it ain't, Folly Molly, this is my room! Now, I don't know what you're doing here but you had best get your big butt up offa my bed and outta my face, right now! I'm in no mood to..."

"MY BIG BUTT!" Molly roared, her voice full of venom, "Have you been talking to that slut Trish Stratus! There is nothing wrong with my derrière thank you ever so much, Mr. King of the World and, for your own edification, I was here first so obviously I had a key to get in which proves this is _my_ room! I was in here first so how about you hightail it out of _my_ face!"

Jericho threw down his bags and charged over to Molly. She did her best not to back away as he loomed over her. His anger was palpable as he brought his face close to hers, his eyes burning, "Don't. Push me."

Still, she swallowed and met him head on, refusing to back down and look weak in this man's eyes, stating firmly, "No."

His eyes bored into hers, making her want to turn away or cringe but she refused to cower. Instead she drummed up her own anger and prayed that she looked somewhat formidable. Finally Jericho seemed to realized his intimidation wasn't coming off and he pulled away with a loud, frustrated grunt, "Fine! Let's call Bischoff. He's the one who set up the rooms."

"Fine." Molly replied primly, hoping Jericho didn't notice as she let out a sigh in relief. Her hands shaking from their close encounter. She rose to her feet and walked over to Jericho, who all ready had the phone in hand dialing in the number with such force that it seemed to bend under his touch. Once Bischoff picked up he heard an earful of first Jericho, then Molly, both wanting to know what in the world was going on.

Bischoff was overwhelmingly entertained.

"My, my, my," Bischoff muttered as he filtered through a few papers on his desk, grinning from ear to ear, "It looks like I made a mistake in the papers here. None of the rooms are supposed to be co-ed but due to a typo, Jericho, you and Molly seem to be sharing a room tonight. My deepest apologies to you both but it is just for one night after all and I'm sure you can find something to do. Have fun!" Bischoff burst into laughter as he hung up.

"Bischoff! BISCHOFF don't you hang up on me-" Jericho shouted but upon hearing the click on the other end cursed and slammed down the phone hard, shaking the table it rested on with full force, "Dammit! DAMMIT!"

"Do you mind not cursing in my presence? It's rude." Molly muttered.

Jericho rubbed the bridge of his nose and looked over at Molly with utter contempt, "Fine, Molly, I won't curse. I'll just tell you to suck it, how's that?"

She turned red and crossed her arms in a huff, "Well, I never..."

"No, I bet you haven't, Mary Virgin Mother of Christ." He bit out at her, his eyes rolling to the ceiling, "Where the hell is Christian?"

"Maybe he's sharing a room with Victoria. I mean if I'm with you..."

"God, I don't know who got the shorter end of the stick, him for being stuck with the psycho or me for being stuck with the prude."

"I'm not a prude! Why do people keep saying that!" Molly scowled.

"Because you are! You're Prudy McPrude, queen of the Prudes. If they had a Miss America Prude contest you'd win it! You're so stuck in the mud Mark Henry would have to have twenty legs to pull you out. You think you're some delicate white flowered thing when really you're-"

Molly faced Jericho, her arms still folded, "What am I Jericho? Enlighten me, 'cause when you're done I can fill you all in about Chris Jericho, the Ass Clown of the Universe!" Molly clapped a hand over her mouth, realizing she had just cursed.

Jericho's eyes lit up, "Was that just a naughty word I heard slip out, Ms. Perfect? Am I getting under that goody-goody skin of yours?"

"You're a bad influence!"

"And proud of it," Jericho said with the kind of smile that could melt a girl and set her blood on fire at the same time. The latter was true for Molly as she shook her fists at him, her fury immeasurable, "You just made me angry is all! Easy for a cretin such as yourself to do. You like being a bully, don't you, Chris? Picking on others to make yourself feel better because you can't accept your own short comings!"

He became incessant when she used his first name and his smile turned to a sneer as he decided to drive the screws into her, "Look who's talking, Jolly Green Molly, the woman who's so jealous of Trish Stratus that it's..."

"ME! Jealous of that jezebel! In your dreams!"

"You can't even begin to wrap your mind around what I dream about, missy. If you did you'd have to go to confessional! Speaking of which, since we're sharing this room, how about later you try on that catholic schoolgirl outfit I know you have. I've always fantasized about..."

"SHUT UP!" Molly cried and shoved Jericho. This caused him to move back a few feet. Outraged at actually having been pushed around by a woman he charged forward to shove her back.

The force caused her to tumble and land back on the bed. They were both breathless from yelling at each other, their chests rising and falling as they panted. They looked at each other, the heated silence making them feel awkward. Molly was the first to turn her eyes away as she mumbled, "We should try to change rooms."

"Too late for that, princess. It's late. I don't feel like waking anybody up, do you? We have to get up in only a few hours anyway. Might as well make the best of this nightmare."

"You mean you're not going to throw a childish hissy fit and demand your self-absorbed way? What are you? Finally growing up?"

"Whatever." He muttered, shaking his head as he arranged his luggage, remarking over his shoulder, "I could say the same for you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you're immature and selfish."

"Oh please, I am the most mature and grown-up woman in the entire WWE. I'm at least intelligent enough to know I don't need to flaunt my skin for respect. I earn it through hard work. I'm talented, smart, and beautiful and I do it all without revealing clothing and lowering myself by participating in 'bra and panties' matches." Molly scoffed.

Jericho shook his head, "You know Molly, you're the biggest feminist nazi I know."

Molly blinked, her voice a dangerous whisper when she spoke, "Excuse me."

"Did I stutter? No! I said it perfectly loud and clear, you're a feminist nazi. Why don't you just drop the act and admit you're a big, fat lesbian! Bischoff would probably love you to death if you let him tape some HLA between you and Victoria."

"Just because I stand up for women and am a strong female wrestler, does not mean I am a lesbian! There is NOTHING wrong with having morals, Jericho. Though I imagine that would be hard for a man of your intelligence to grasp."

"Please," Jericho laughed dryly, "You know all you really need is a good, hard, head-smacking-the-head-board screw. I bet some sex would really loosen you up," he turned to her with another devilish grin, "If you're interested I suppose I could arrange for..."

"No thank you!" Molly gasped, her cheeks tinged pink and a hand to her chest, "You make me sick!"

"And horny?" Jericho teased.

Molly let out an indignant sound and grabbed her bags, "I'm going to get ready for bed! The quicker I get to sleep and get up tomorrow, the quicker I get away from you!"

She charged into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. Jericho took some pleasure in ruffling her feathers. Still, he wished he could get out of this hellhole. The next time he saw Bischoff he swore to God that he was going to put that man in the Walls of Jericho until he screamed for mercy.

Molly was taking her sweet time in the bathroom so he decided to go ahead and get himself ready for bed as well. He decided to forgo the bag of ice, his shouting match with Molly having wiped the memory of the pain of his midsection from his mind. He opened one of his bags and riffled through it only to find some alcohol at the bottom. It had been for his and Christian's victory party versus the Dudley's but since that hadn't happened it was now virtually useless.

Or was it?

A very evil look overcame Jericho's face as he drew out a bottle of Rum. Now he didn't consider himself the kind of guy who was low enough to drug a girl and have his way with her but he could see himself as the kind of guy who slipped a girl a drink so she'd get drowsy, shut up, and taper off to sleep.

With that thought in mind he chuckled and tossed the drink in his hand. He quickly rushed out of the hotel room and returned from the soda machine with a couple of cold cokes. He poured one into a motel room plastic cup and mixed in some rum. The moment he was finished Molly stepped out.

She wore an thick white nightgown that ended at her ankles, Jericho laughed, "Well if it isn't Grandma. Guess that makes me the Big Bad Wolf. Now all we have to do is find Little Red Riding Hood and we can get this party started."

"Shut up, Jericho," Molly hissed and pulled back the sheets to crawl into bed, Jericho watched her with some amusement, "You know, I just realized that while that nightgown goes down to almost your toes, its sleeveless. Does this mean that next week we'll see your gasp belly button? You might just ruin your purity status if you keep this up. People will start talking."

Molly rolled her eyes, "They'll probably start talking anyway if they find out I had to spend a night with you. Now do you mind?"

Jericho looked around, "What?"

"I need to go to sleep."

"So?"

"So the lights are still on..."

"And they'll stay on, I need to go shower and get ready for bed myself."

Molly let out a frustrated snort and crossed her arms, "Great, just great! Hurry up will you? I'd like to go to bed some time this century and lord knows I can't do it with you making noises in the bathroom."

Jericho held up his hands, "Sorr-y. Jeez, how many friends do you have again? Oh that's right. One. Though I'm betting Victoria only likes you for your," he scanned her up and down with his eyes then winked at her, sending a message even she could get. She smirked, "Very funny, just hurry up."

Jericho headed over to the bathroom but paused when she called out, "If you like I can set up the floor for you."

Jericho turned around, "Pardon?"

"The floor. You're sleeping on the floor."

"WHAT?!"

"Well you don't expect me to share a bed with you, do you? You can sleep on the floor or in the bathtub, it really doesn't..."

"You've got to be kidding! There's no way I'm sleeping on the floor or in the friggin' bathtub! I get the bed!"

"Nuh-uh! There's only one bed and I'd expect you to be enough of a gentlemen to..."

"I am NO gentlemen and I'm not...look, forget it. We'll figure it out when I get out of the shower, why don't you," he grinned, an evil glint in his eye, "Take a sip of the coke I got for you and think about it."

Molly frowned and suddenly noticed the cup of coke on the nightstand, she pointed at it, "This is for me?"

He nodded. She looked at it with a frown, then back at him, he sighed, "Are you too pure for coke? Caffeine too much for you?"

"No! I drink coke! I drink it just fine!" she lied and took a big swig of it. In actuality she only drank fruit juice and water as she was very against caffeine but she'd be damned if she'd add more fuel to Jericho's continued taunts. She made a face as the flavor of the drink filled her mouth, "Is this how it's supposed to taste? It tastes funny."

"I thought you said you drink coke."

"I do! It's fine!" she cried and began to drink it down more greedily. Jericho grinned and stepped into the bathroom, pleased with himself. Knowing Molly, she had probably never had a drink in her life. Being a lightweight one cup ought to be enough to knock her down for the night. Once she was out like a light Jericho could easily sleep on the bed. Heck, maybe he'd even roll her to the floor.

He laughed giddily at this thought as he climbed into the shower. The water worked wonders on his body and his mood. He thought of Molly and shook his head. Why her of all the women on RAW?

If he had had to be forced into a co-ed motel room for the night he would have much rather dealt with Trish Stratus or Stacy Keibler. Someone it would be fun to spend a night, and a bed, with. He imagined what it would be like with one of them in this situation and found himself feeling very good. By the time he was ready for bed he was flowingly happy.

He exited and found Molly on the bed under the sheets. Her cheeks were tinged pink and to his surprise she was still awake. She turned her head to him, blinking a few times, "I don't know why but...I feel kinda wiggly."

"Really?" Jericho asked and avoided giving her a smart-ass smirk, a chuckle bubbling up inside him as her head lolled a little as she nodded, "Yeah."

"You still thirsty? Maybe another coke would make you feel better?" He asked, trying so hard not to laugh. She nodded and he made her another drink. And then another. And another.

Soon enough she had had about five big cups of rum coke in her and she was giggling like a little girl. He was thoroughly amused at her current state but also surprised she had had yet to be sick or fall asleep.

Instead she had patted the other side of the bed next to her, urging Jericho to sit down as they watched television and she finished her drinks. Jericho looked at her and commented softly, "We ought to get to bed."

"Wha?" she mumbled, her head had fallen back against the headboard, her glazed eyes focused on the ceiling.

"Bed. We should go to sleep."

"Wha-no, no, no, Chrissy! We need ta keep havin' fun!" she said with a sloppy grin, her head falling to rest on his shoulder, she nuzzled it for a moment or two, her face beginning to slowly roll down towards his lap, "Fun is fun."

Just when she was about to end up in his lap he propped her upright, "I know but it's late and you're tired. I guess," he sighed dramatically, "I'll just go ahead and settle myself down on the floor for the night."

"Oh no," she gasped, wide eyed, "You can't do that! You gotta stay wit' me in th' bed. It's cold outta it."

Jericho gave her a theatrical performance of shock, "But Molly, we'd be sharing a bed then! And you said..."

She waved a hand, "Ferget it. I was being silly. Silly! Paranoid. Paranoid! You can stay right here!" she patted his thigh in her enthusiasm and giggled, falling to rest against his shoulder again. She let out a sigh, "Ya know what I thought when you came in here tonight?"

"No. What?"

"I thought, 'oh god, anyone but you'. Did ya think that too?"

He nodded, being honest, "That's exactly what I thought."

"Mm, it wasn't too nice of me. I guess I kinda always have my hackles raised when it comes ta men, ta you, ta anybody."

He frowned and for the first time in a long time, Jericho asked a serious question with genuine concern and interest, "Why, Molly? I mean...why are you the way you are now? You used to be such a...such a sweet girl."

Molly pulled away and looked into his eyes, her own a mask of pain and confusion, "What did bein' a sweet girl get me, Chris? Huh? Spike Dudley? Hurricane? Maybe, yeah but...where did it get me? That's right. Nowhere. A big fat nowhere. I realized if I wanted ta make it in this business I had ta be like ever'body else. Mean an' nasty. I mean look what that got me! I was the Women's Champ! And I use the moral angle 'cause it works an' cause...," big fat tears filled her eyes and her head lowered as she whimpered, "I'm ugly."

Jericho swallowed and a new sensation took him. One that made him sick to his stomach.

Guilt.

Molly's tears fell on him as she cried, "I'm so ugly! Trish an' them are so pretty and can show off their bodies but I'm so fat and I have a big nose an'...an'," the rest was cut off with wrenching whiny sounds and Jericho rolled his eyes, he lifted her chin up and looked into her eyes; "Molly, look, you're...you're not ugly, all right?"

"Yes I am." She moaned.

"No, you're not. Molly, you're very pretty, okay? Otherwise why would Spike and Hurricane have wanted you, right? You're a lovely girl. A bit freaky about being all clothed and moral and all but you've got a nice face and a curvy body that guys like and...you're fine, okay? Don't get all weepy on me, please?"

She looked up at him, her bottom lip wobbling. He bit back a curse as she whispered, "You mean it?"

He frowned and scratched the back of his head, embarrassed as he admitted, "Yeah, yeah, I mean it. Now will you please stop crying? You're making me feel like a jerk. It's a new feeling and I don't like it."

"It's always about you, isn't it," she laughed weakly and wiped at her eyes, "If I'm gonna bare my feelings ya gotta do it to."

Jericho looked at her as if she was crazy, "What?"

"Come on, why are you the way you are? I mean, you said it yourself, I used to be such a sweet girl. What 'bout you? You used to be such a gentlemen."

"I don't think I was ever a gentlemen, Molly. But if you mean why am I the way I am now, I don't know. Personally I think I've improved! I mean, I am the Ayatollah of Rock and Rolla and I am the King of the World. There's not a thing wrong with me!" Jericho proclaimed proudly.

"'Cept everyone hates you," Molly mumbled.

Jericho blinked at her words, then crossed his arms as a crease developed on his forehead, "Yeah? Well screw 'em. I don't need to impress anybody but myself."

She sighed, "Yeah, I say that too. You an' I actually have a lot in common."

Jericho frowned at that and shifted on the bed, suddenly uncomfortable, "Yeah. Uh, look, how about we go to bed."

"'Kay." She whispered and rolled away from him to lay down on the bed. Jericho let out a breath of relief and clicked off he lights, plunging the room in darkness. He frowned as he rested there.

For some reason the idea of sharing a room with Molly when he had first entered the motel room had infuriated him simply because he didn't want to share anything with her. He had never even really given any thought to the sleeping arrangement until she had brought it up and now as they lay together he realized why she had made a big deal about it.

He was starting to think the floor would have been better for him as opposed to being on a tiny bed with her. It had been a while since he had been in bed with a woman and the experience was strange to say the least. He had his back to her but he could feel her heat, her presence. He knew where the bed dipped under her weight and the scent of her shampoo kept drifting over to him with each intake of his breath.

He wanted to wait until she was asleep and move her but knew he couldn't. That strange feeling of guilt was still in his system even though he was trying his hardest to purge it. All he could think of was how he drugged her drink and made her say things that, without being under the influence, she would have never said. Personal things.

It made him stand back and look at himself and he didn't like what he saw. What kind of guy was he to have done that to her? In the past he would have beat the tar out of someone who pulled some trick like that. Now he was the one pulling the trick.

He frowned when he felt a tentative tap on his shoulder. He thought to ignore it but he felt it again, this time it was more sure of itself. He rolled over, his eyes meeting with Molly's, "What?"

She let out a shaky breath, "Did I ever tell you...that I think you're very handsome?"

Jericho opened his mouth to speak but didn't get the chance before Molly slid forward and kissed him. Jericho let out a startled sound, which ended quickly as her tongue plunged in, searching the roof of his mouth. He let out a confused groan that rumbled up his chest as her fingers brushed across his face and up to his hair, tangling into the golden mane there. She pulled his body against hers, rolling herself beneath him as she continued the gentle kiss.

Jericho couldn't even believe she knew how to kiss, much less this good, as she continued to search his mouth. Her body slowly rubbing against his sensuously. Another sound rumbled out of him as he wrapped his arms around her, taking control of the kiss.

His eyes slid shut as his own tongue met hers, the taste of rum and simply Molly herself, amazingly intoxicating to his senses. She let out a little purring sound, her hips thrusting up against his.

Jericho's eyes, if they had been open, would have rolled back into his head at that. She continued to kiss him, pulling away only momentarily to whisper in a soft breath, "Your kisses make me dizzy."

"I could say the same," he grunted as his mouth descended down upon hers again. He didn't want to break the contact, didn't want to stop searching her mouth with his own. His body felt like it was on fire. It was as if he had been celibate for years. This, of course, was exactly how Molly felt as her fingers left his hair to claw down his back and his arms then back up to tangle in his hair again.

Jericho couldn't keep his own hands from traveling over her body either. His fingers trailed over the cool bare skin of her arms to go up and brush her face tenderly. She let out a few pleased mewls and he found himself smiling as his hand went to her breast, squeezing it through the cloth of her nightgown.

Molly's mouth left his as her head fell back and she moaned aloud in pleasure, the sound inflaming his blood. She pushed herself up into his touch so willingly he felt like he'd lose his mind. God, who knew she'd be so responsive?

His palm brushed her full breast, squeezing and caressing until he felt her nipple rise up hard against the center of his hand. He teased the tiny bud, brushing it between his fingers. It was as if the cloth wasn't even there. Suddenly the nightgown that had earlier been so amusing was the strangest turn on as he continued to touch her. Her mouth went to his earlobe, licking and tugging it into her mouth. He moaned openly, "Jesus, Molly...."

"Chris, please...I want you to..." she whispered and suddenly something in Jericho snapped at the sound of his name.

He disentangled himself from her, "I can't do this."

"What?" she breathed, "Why?"

"Because..." Jericho ran a hand through his hair, trying to get his breath back, "Because..."

"Am I not pretty enough?" she asked softly.

"God no, Jesus," he muttered, suddenly furious, "It's not that! Okay! You're perfect! I just...it's me! I can't do this. I can do some pretty low down things but this is just too much. Even for me! Molly, you don't know what you're doing, you're...you had too much to drink."

"It was just coke..."

"No," he groaned as he pulled away from her and got to his feet unsteadily, "No, it wasn't."

He grabbed his pillow and a blanket, "I'm...I'm gonna sleep in the bathroom, okay?"

"But Chris..." she called after him but he ignored her. He went into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He locked it and fell back against the door. His body ached with lingering arousal, which he pushed away, trying to wash himself in the cold reality of what had just happened. What he had almost just done. He felt sick as he sat there on the tile floor, his thoughts still with Molly.

He closed his eyes and felt the hot stab of tears. He just wanted this night over. He just wanted to forget what happened.

"Anyone but you." He whispered to himself as one tear managed to escape.

----------------------------

The next morning Jericho awoke with an aching back from sleeping on the floor and to find that Molly was long gone. The bed was freshly made, the room clean, and his stuff waiting for him. He quickly got dressed and left his room to find a bunch of the superstars mulling out front. He looked at them in confusion when a hand patted his shoulder, "Hey Chris!"

Jericho turned with a frown and saw Christian, "Hey buddy, what's up?"

"Not much. We're all out here waiting for the buses to take us to the airport. You know, Bischoff always arranges that kinda stuff. Man did last night suck! That Victoria is friggin' crazy! I ended up sleeping in my car! I would have gone looking for you but I didn't know where you were."

Sleeping in his car. Jericho wish he had thought of that as he answered in a daze, "Yeah, I was stuck with Molly Holly."

"I figured as much. Ugh, you must have had some night with the Lady Superior, huh? She read you Bible verses and go on about women superiority or whatever?"

"Nah, she was...it was livable." Jericho muttered.

"Yeah, well she looks about as beat as you. I saw her with some shades on and her hair all unbrushed. Looked like a truck hit her and her face was all red like she'd been crying or something, I don't know man, she's one crazy chick. Maybe she missed her girlfriend, Victoria, or something because..."

"Dude, could you shut up," Jericho barked.

Christian held up his hands, "Whoa! What's wrong with you!"

"Nothing just....just a hard night." Jericho hissed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, I know what you mean but...I don't know. You seem kinda...different. What'd she do to you?"

Jericho barely heard this as he saw Molly come into view. She looked about as bad as Christian said. She walked past him and at first he didn't think she saw him but suddenly she lowered her shades. Her bloodshot eyes caught his for a moment, then she raised up her shades and kept walking.

Jericho swallowed. He wanted to go to her. Wanted to apologize but he didn't know how to begin. He didn't know what he had been thinking last night but all he could think of now was how he had ended up missing out on something that could have been very wonderful.

He felt a tap on his shoulder, "Dude? You listening?"

"Huh. Yeah, what were you saying?"

"I said what did she do to you?"

Jericho looked after her one more time.

"Nothing, man. Nothing." The buses pulled up just then and he nudged Christian back, "Come on. Let's get outta here."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Anyone But Me

Chapter 2

Author: Kora

E-mail: or 

Rating: R, someday I promise to try and write something with a more tame rating.

Disclaimer: The following characters belong to WWE and all the people and companies who deal with all that legal stuff. I am simply using the characters for my own twisted enjoyment.

Author's Note: I was surprised by the success of 'Anyone But You', as well as how many people asked for a sequel. I hadn't really planned on one but since so many people wanted one, I thought-why not!

-------------------------------------------------------------

Jericho rubbed his knuckles and frowned. He didn't know why he had punched Bischoff. Normally he would have come back with some tearing barb or snide remark, something to knock the man from his pedestal, not off his ass. But the things he had said...it was like all Jericho could see was red.

Ever since the incident in the motel, Jericho and Molly had been avoiding each other like the plague. No one had thought to question it because Molly and Jericho had never been close before the incident anyway, little did they know...

Heck, now they ALL knew.

And all thanks to Bischoff.

Jericho cursed, his eyes rolling to the heavens. He knew the moment he'd slugged the man he'd end up paying dearly for it and that had indeed been proven true. Once he'd recovered, Bischoff had announced that the main event would be Jericho versus Triple H in a lumberjack match. The moment he had heard Jericho had only thought, 'Jesus Christ, this is the _last_ thing I need tonight.'

He had wanted to headline the show for a while now but not like this. A lot of RAW superstars may have been gunning for Triple H but Jericho knew his name wasn't far down on their lists either. He was going to severely get the crap kicked out of him tonight and he was certainly not in the mood. He couldn't even begin to imagine how to take down Triple H. Where the hell was Shawn Michaels? Wasn't he supposed to be taking care of the Game so he wasn't running around fucking with everyone else?

Christian would be no help either, as Bischoff had barred him from ringside. Not that Jericho really wanted to interact with his tag team partner at the moment anyway. Once the video had aired, Christian (and every other superstar) had buzzed around Jericho's ear, all wanting to know about Molly.

"What was it like?"

"I bet she was a real tomcat in the sack, wasn't she?"

"Jericho, how COULD you!"

It had driven him up the friggin' wall. They had no idea what was going on and he didn't feel like sitting them down and patiently explaining to them, 'Molly and I did not have sex, I merely slipped some booze in her drink to make her fall asleep.'

Yeah right.

Like anyone would believe that.

Jericho groaned and lowered his head into his hands when he heard a pounding at his door. This particular arena awarded each superstar with a private dressing room and Jericho found that this nice feature had now become a pleasant necessity. He wanted to be left alone so he could stew and not have people hurling questions and accusations at him. But now, apparently, some ass clown had deiced to over step their bounds.

"Go away!" Jericho shouted wearily.

The pounding continued.

"GO AWAY!"

The pounding didn't stop. Jericho snarled and rose to his feet. He jerked the door open, his eyes flaming, "What the fuck do you..."

He trailed off the moment his eyes met with hers.

"Molly..."

He caught his breath, not even aware he had been holding it, as he backed away letting her into his room. He shut the door behind her, locking it, "Did - did anyone see you?"

"No." she answered shortly, crossing her arms as she glared at him coolly.

Jericho swallowed and looked away. He frowned and suddenly began to snoop around the room. Molly watched him move about, her face puzzled, "What are you doing?"

"Making sure Bischoff didn't place any 'F-View' cameras in here. I think both you and I have had a little too much exposure this evening, don't you?"

Molly responded with a snort as Jericho continued his search, once he was satisfied he turned to her, plowing a hand thorough his hair, "So what do you want?"

She blinked at him; "You're joking, right?"

"What? I have no idea why the hell you're here, I mean we haven't talked since..." he waved a hand allowing her to fill in the blanks.

"I think it's pretty darn obvious why I'm here, Jericho. It has to do with that embarrassing, embarrassing stunt Bischoff pulled at the beginning of the show I mean, what was he thinking..."

"I don't know, who knows why Bischoff does the things he does. He gets a kick out of being an asshole. All I know is it explains why he was so smug about us sharing a room that night and _why_ we were sharing a room. And now all the others and...shit...the whole audience knows that..."

"That you drugged me." Molly ground out, her eyes sharp with venom, "And that you...tried to have your way with me."

"WHAT?!" Jericho roared, charging towards her, "You actually think that's what I tried to do! You actually think exactly what everyone else does that I - that...."

"Well what am I supposed to think!" Molly cried, her voice wobbling slightly as she stared him down, "All I remember of that night is feeling all warm and...I said some things...embarrassing things that no one, especially not you, were supposed to know and then...then we were kissing and you charged off and I wake up the next day with a splitting headache and...I may not drink but I knew what had happened! I knew! You practically told me before you charged off to spend the night in the bathroom. What? Couldn't go through with it? Felt guilty? Or did you feel sorry for poor virgin Molly? Maybe you couldn't go through with it because I'm not good enough for you to..."

Jericho grabbed her shoulders and shook her, his face red with anger, "It wasn't like that! All right! For the last time and for the love of God, it wasn't like that! I just - I just wanted you to go to sleep. I thought you'd drink some, get tired and fall asleep! How was I supposed to know that if you knocked back a coupla you'd turn into this unrepressed, horny..."

"Don't use that word! It's demeaning!" Molly cried, a blush rising into her cheeks as she turned her eyes away. She couldn't look at him. Not after what had happened.

"Look, I swear to god, I didn't want to sleep with you!"

She turned back to him, "Oh! Thanks a lot!"

"That's not what I meant! Jesus," Jericho bit off in frustration, he rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Look, let me start over, all right? This has been a stressful night and I'm not speaking clearly."

He let out a few breaths to relax himself then continued, "Okay. That night...you were being really irritating. I had some liquor on me and thought if I slipped you some in a coke you'd go to sleep. I mean, you wanted me to sleep on the floor for God's sake. What was I supposed to do? And you're so stubborn and disagreeable and I just thought if I could get you to shut up and go to sleep...but you didn't sleep. Instead you were awake and you told me all this stuff and I felt really guilty and then when we tried to go to sleep you - and I stress this - _you kissed me_."

Molly's blush seemed to deepen, "Yes. I did. But - but I was under the influence!"

"I know. And that's why I stopped you before we...did anything we'd regret."

Molly sighed, as she ran a hand over her eyes, then rested it on her cheek, remarking, "That still doesn't excuse what you did. You...poisoned me against my free will. You tricked me and got me drunk and..."

"I know, I know and I'm...I'm..." Jericho trailed off. It was extremely hard for him to say he was sorry. Jericho always believed he was right in every thing he did and said but he knew in this particular incident that he was indeed wrong. It was still deflating to have to admit it though. He swallowed and tried again, "Molly, I'm really s-so..."

She crossed her arms and gave him a rather evil look, "I'm waiiiiiiiiting."

He scowled, "You know what? No! I'm NOT going to apologize! You know, I may have slipped you something and that may have been wrong of me but I did stop you from crawling all over me! In that retrospect I was responsible and while it may not make up for what I did, I think that the whole thing did teach you a lesson. It helped you open up and for once, it helped you relax! Heck, you should be thanking me!"

"Thanking you! For what? Humiliating me?" Molly cried, "I may have been...ugh...crawling all over you but that was only because I was drunk!"

Jericho stepped up, incensed, "Yeah and if it had been anybody else they probably would have banged you this way from Sunday but not me! I stopped, I left the room, and I have never, ever told anybody about the things you said that night. No one knows about how you feel physically inferior to the other girls and all that crap, I kept everything a secret for your sake, it was Bischoff who dragged all of this out into the open!"

"He wouldn't have had anything to drag out into the open if it wasn't for you!" Molly snapped, flailing her arms for emphasis.

Jericho charged towards her, causing her to back up until her back bumped into the nearest wall. He shook a finger in her face, his voice tight, "I wouldn't have done anything if you weren't such a stuck-up, stubborn, cold-hearted, Amazonian prude who refused to even bend a little. You lectured me about being a gentlemen? Well why should I bother being gentlemanly to someone who isn't even much of a lady!"

Molly had at first cowered slightly when he had loomed over her but his heated comments caused her strong backbone to snap into place as she met his stare, her own voice indignant. "I am much more of a lady than any girl here and certainly more than any girl _you've_ ever been with! I mean face it, every girl you've been around you've called them stereotypical things like slut and whore and bitch and..."

"Actually the last one does apply to you, sweetheart." Jericho bit out.

"Oh!" Molly cried hotly, "Chris Jericho you are the biggest - the biggest..."

"What? King of the World? Biggest Rockstar or do I have the biggest..." his eyes scanned down to his pants and he wore a devilish grin. Molly was confused until she looked down, causing another blush as she met his eyes again. She swallowed and tried to give him a cocky smile, saying evenly, "You're right, Jericho. You're the biggest dick I've ever met in my entire life!"

She took a breath then poked a finger in his face, adding swiftly, "And that is NOT a compliment because I mean dick as in..."

"I know what you meant but you can't fool me, Jolly Molly. You were into me that night and you're still into me now. I'd bet my life on it!"

She scoffed, "Please! Where's your proof?"

He edged in closer, placing his hands on the wall on either side of her head. Molly looked from side to side where his hands rested and swallowed again as he said in a soft, tight voice, "You're trembling."

"I am not." She squeaked.

He gave her another grin, "I may be the biggest dick you've ever met in your life, Molly. But that's only because I'm the _only _dick you've ever met that's worth a damn. Now admit it, that night, you were into me. Admit that if it wasn't for me you would have never opened up and..."

"Never," she spit out, "I'll never admit such a thing because it would be lying! I may have...felt something for you or been attracted or whatever but it was only because I was drunk. Drunk and drugged because of you!"

"You said my kisses made you dizzy."

"Wh-what?"

"You said," he pulled in even closer, his triumphant goading continuing, "that night, when we were kissing, that my kisses made you dizzy. You also said you had always thought I was very handsome."

"I - I was drunk, I would have said just about anything. Heck, I was doing just about anything too, I can't believe we even...I would have never, ever have kissed you if I had been in my right mind."

"What would you do if I kissed you right now?" he threatened, his face mere inches from hers. Molly felt frozen to the wall, her breath leaving her in shallow gasps as she tried to back away but found that he had effectively pinned her against the wall, leaving no room for escape, "You wouldn't dare..."

His shark-grin merely grew as he dived in, his mouth crushing over top of hers. Molly squealed against his mouth, her fists banging his shoulders, he ignored it, his hands cupping her face as he eased her jaw lower, forcing his tongue into her mouth.

He punished her with the brutal kiss until she managed to tear away. She pulled back a hand and slapped him hard across the face. His eyes narrowed as his hand went to his cheek, his eyes meeting with hers. Molly's chest rose and fell as she breathed heavily, her eyes locked on him.

In a flash she grabbed him, tugging his body hard against hers as her mouth attacked his, wrenching open his lips, her own tongue plunging inside. Jericho let out a groan of approval as he kissed her back. Molly's fingers drove into his hair, undoing his ponytail. Her fingers clutching and yanking the golden strands hard.

He grunted in pain as his own hands went to her legs, urging them up until she wrapped herself around his waist. He smacked her back up hard against the wall behind her, kissing her as ferociously as she kissed him.

Moans melted out of Molly as she kissed him, it was like Jericho had unleashed a torrent of pent up passion. Her mouth shifted lower until she was sucking on his bottom lip then biting into it tenderly. Jericho's eyes rolled into the back of his head at the action. He hated to admit it but in some ways, she was his kinda woman.

Their lips and hands tore at the other, inflicting as much pleasure as pain until finally Molly seemed to regain her senses. She peeled her body from his, putting some distance between them. Her skin was as flushed as his. She ran a hand along her lips that still burned from his assault.

Jericho's hair was in complete disarray as was his breathing as he ran a hand along his shoulder, finding deep cat scratches there. Molly let out one word on one breath, "Wow."

"You can say that again." He muttered.

Molly looked slightly guilty as she noted the marks on him, "Does - does that hurt?"

He shook his head. Molly merely looked away again. Once they regained their breath, Jericho spoke, "Look, Molly....I don't honestly know what's going on here...with...us but..."

"There is no 'us'," she whispered, running a hand through her hair, "There is no 'us'. I shouldn't have come here, you and I should just stay away from each other. Far away from each other."

"Molly..."

"I have to go." Molly mumbled and got to her feet, her hand on the doorknob.

"Whatever," Jericho grumbled, "You know, I thought out of the two of us, you'd be the mature one who'd want to talk things over and not run away from...whatever this is but I guess I was wrong. Who the hell knew, huh? Jericho being the one to care about...just get out of here. I have a match to get ready for anyway."

Molly stopped and looked back at him, concern in her eyes, "You're actually going through with it?"

"With what?"

"The match. The lumberjack match verse Triple H..."

"Of course I am, Molly. It's my job."

"But - but he'll - they'll kill you..."

Jericho gave her a withering stare, "Thanks for your confidence, now get out!"

"But..."

"GET. OUT!" He shouted, grabbing a near by water bottle to toss near her head, his fury almost tangible, "I don't need anyone! Certainly not you! GET OUT!"

Molly stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Jericho cursed and grabbed another item near by, this one breakable and tossed it at the door. Watching it smash and explode gave him some satisfaction but not enough. What the hell was happening to him? What was she doing?

Jericho let out a sigh and slowly sat back down, rubbing his knuckles again.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Jericho walked down the ramp to hear the normal amount of noise from the audience, a mixture of 'boos' and 'asshole' chants that seemed to blend into his entrance music almost naturally.

He strode down with his normal swagger, ignoring the flutter of butterflies in his stomach. He had done this hundreds of times, what did he have to be so nervous about? The moment he saw the Dudley Boyz and RVD cast him spiteful smiles he knew.

He groaned, only imagining the pain he was about to suffer as he leapt into the ring. All in all the match went just about as he expected. Triple H was a powerhouse, slamming into Jericho with a ruthless aggression that many a time overpowered the King of the World, causing him to smack into the ropes or fall out of the ring and into the clutches of his more-than-eager sideline assailants.

But still, Jericho managed to preserver, there was, after all, a reason he was boasted as being the man of 1004 moves. He managed to countered Triple H's attacks, tossing in a shooting star staple press and the Walls of Jericho where suitable.

He actually looked to be on top of a victory over the quite frequent Undisputed Champ as he knocked him out of the ring. Jericho watched gleefully as Triple H fell out and was leapt upon by the hungry wrestlers on the side.

They may have not liked Jericho but they were all bloodthirsty for the man who called himself 'the Game', the man who had lorded over them for months. Jericho stood in the ring and raised his arms, glorious as the Ref began to count down. Triple H was only moments away from disqualification.

Jericho was looking up the ramp, completely unaware that Triple H had managed to wriggle lose and reach beneath the ring, finding his old friend, the sledgehammer. Triple H slid the weapon into the ring, then crawled in himself.

Jericho was smiling when suddenly he saw Molly Holly running down the ramp. He walked towards the ropes, eyes narrowed as he poked a finger towards her, his voice inaudible to the crowds roars as he cried out her name, asking what in the hell she was doing out there. He was answered as she grabbed his foot and tugged hard, Jericho toppled and barely missed a swipe to the head by Triple H's sledgehammer.

Triple H pulled back, ready to swing again when Molly slid in, guarding Jericho. The sledgehammer met with her mid-section and she fell to the mat in a heap. Jericho turned and looking down at Molly suddenly realizing what had happened. Triple H himself looked surprised by his actions, he hadn't actually meant to hit the woman, but dammit, she had been in his way.

Jericho scowled, and rose to his feet, he ran to one side of the ring and did a perfect lionsault, this one with more force than usual that knocked Triple H to the mat hard. The Ref looked ready to do the count out when a voice boomed over the speaker, "Don't even think about it! Don't count it! There's no point! This match is OVER!"

Jericho released Triple H and looked up the ramp to see Bischoff storming forward, a microphone gripped tightly in his hands. He entered the ring and charged up to Jericho.

The Ref turned his attention to a weakened Molly, who was still crumpled to the mat, her face a twisted picture of agony. He helped the wounded woman to her feet as Eric's eyes bored into Jericho's, "There was to be NO interference in this match! It was you versus Triple H in a lumberjack match with only the people I chose to be around the ring, no one else!"

He jabbed a finger at Molly, who looked dazed, her head lolling about her neck, "You interfered, Molly, and I take no responsibility for your injuries. You acted of your own accord and you suffered the consequences."

He looked between Jericho and Molly, an evil, triumphant look taking over his face. "And since you two love birds can't seem to stay away from each other, and since this audience eats up every little thing you two do together that leaves me with no alternative then to give you a punishment that, in some ways, you might find to be a reward. I'm giving you, Chris Jericho, and you, Molly Holly, a week's suspension. And you're going to have to spend all of it together. Every single minute and it's going to be taped for our fans to see at the next pay-per-view when you both return."

Bischoff's announcement was met with uproarious approval, while Jericho's vocal protests went unheard, his face red with anger, veins popping out. Molly merely managed to look horrified through her pain, her cheeks tinged pink with embarrassment. She caught a glimpse of Jericho and for a second his eye caught hers, both of them looked away. Because both of them knew that they had just dug themselves in deeper.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Anyone But Me

Chapter 3

Author: Kora

E-mail: or 

Rating: R, someday I promise to try and write something with a more tame rating.

Disclaimer: The following characters belong to WWE and all the people and companies who deal with all that legal stuff. I am simply using the characters for my own twisted enjoyment.

Author's Note: I was surprised by the success of 'Anyone But You', as well as how many people asked for a sequel. I hadn't really planned on one but since so many people wanted one, I thought-why not!

-------------------------------------------------------------

The Greyhound slowly crawled its way up the mountain. Normally it was full to bursting with RAW superstar talent but at this moment it carried only two passengers, who sat as far away from each other as possible. Chris Jericho and Molly Holly. Molly sat up at the front, indulged in a conversation with the driver. They both laughed and Jericho, who sat in the back, merely rolled his eyes as the sound of their laughter floated in his direction.

He couldn't even believe the bus driver was actually amused by Molly. The man even seemed interested. As if you could be interested in..._that_. Jericho knew that he sure as hell wasn't. He'd let Molly know it too. Right before they had gotten on the bus to start their trek towards this new disaster Bischoff had cooked up.

She had walked over to him, her eyes soft as she had said in a nice, quiet voice, "Jericho...Chris...I'm sorry about last week. The stuff that happened in your dressing room and interfering in the match...I just..."

"Save it, Molly. Better yet, jam it right up that big keister of yours. I don't know what the hell I was thinking last week. You and me? Us?! Psh, I must have suffered from a moment of retardation. Or maybe I should get a catscan 'cause I might have almost had a brain aneurysm. I don't know why the hell I kissed you or anything because you're definitely not my type, Shamu."

"You're hips are spread wider than the New York interstate. Trish Stratus, Stacy Keibler - those are my kind of girls. Girls I have sexual tension thick enough to cut a knife with. Girls with pretty faces and pretty bodies which you, fat cheeks, are lacking in. You're nothing but a naive, virgin, cock-tease who..."

Jericho's insults ended then because Molly slapped him hard, a gloss of tears in her eyes that she quickly blinked away as she boarded the bus. Jericho had followed after her and sat far away from her, casting her a disgusted glance, making sure she heard him as he muttered under his breath, "Fat bitch."

Now, in retrospect, Jericho had to admit that his insult went overboard. Some of the things he had said had probably cut her deep but he'd be damned if he's apologize or take it back. Stephanie McMahon had suffered worse from his verbal abuse and survived. If Molly couldn't, well...that was her problem. Besides this was her fault anyway.

He crossed his arms and looked out the window, opening his mouth wide now and then to try and fix his ears, which had popped a while ago thanks to the heightened elevation. He could see thick tuffs of snow clinging to the mountainside. Bischoff had gone to no short expense to send Molly and Jericho on their 'romantic' getaway.

He'd rented a mountainside cabin in Canada, making sure the entire place was rigged with cameras to record Jericho and Molly's every moment. He'd given them a stern reprimand before they had departed, "Now, listen here," he'd said, his face serious, "I'm sure you two will entertain me and the audience without avail but...if your week should turn out to be a flop and I get nothing worthwhile on tape, you two will pay through the nose for it. This shit ain't cheap, I expect something, kids. I don't care if you have to act it out or play pretend or whatever, you will give me what I want or you two will find your suspension may be more than a few days? Capiche?"

Then he patted their shoulders, "Aw, I know you'll make me proud! On your way!"

He'd sent them off and now they found themselves high above the world, their destination a dreary one. A whole week alone together. Jericho let out a deep sigh. This was going to suck. He looked up to see the snow give way slightly as they approached a driveway.

The bus pulled into it and soon enough they were in front of the cabin. It was a quaint little place. Nicely built and surrounded by the latest snowfall. It was picturesque. He could practically see it on a postcard, an advertisement to the warm-hearted, coziness of Canada.

Molly exchanged a few more sweet coos with the driver then exited the vehicle. She pulled out her camera and began to snap pictures, a smile on her face. Jericho's scowl deepened. Bad enough he had to be stuck with her but she had the audacity to be happy about it. Had she forgotten all the things he'd said to her?

This would be a little bit more livable if she at least acted as if she felt as crappy as did. But no, she stood there with a million-dollar smile, dressed smartly in a scarf and nicely tailored snowsuit. She snapped several pictures, her luggage resting at her feet. Jericho stomped past, making sure to walk her way and shove her aside as he went. She sneered at him, sticking her tongue out in his direction then took another picture before heading in after him.

Jericho walked in and tossed his luggage down. The inside was about as nice as the outside. He could see the cameras perched in each corner of the ceiling. He looked at one and frowned, making sure to give it a quick shot of both of his middle fingers. Molly followed in behind him, her face flushed from the cold weather outside, "Oh wow!"

She pulled out her camera and began to take more pictures. Jericho tugged off his jacket and shivered. The inside of the building may have been nice but it was as cold as ice. He found a fireplace and settled by it, quickly building up a fire.

He could hear the click and whir or Molly's camera as she walked around taking snapshots. Once he felt the fire was satisfactory, he turned to Molly, a dark expression on his face, "If you take one more picture, I swear to god, I'll break that goddamn thing in half."

Molly looked at him, then swiftly lifted up the camera and took a picture of him. Jericho roared and charged towards him. Molly dodged back out of reach, making sure to hold the camera away at arms length as he lunged at her.

She managed to get over the couch, Jericho was not as fortunate and he stumbled over the piece of furniture. She giggled in her triumph and Jeircho cursed, pounding a fist into the couch, "Why the fuck are you so happy?"

Molly grinned, "If I'm in this situation, I might as well make the best of it. Besides, it's gorgeous up here."

He scowled, "Figures. I'm stuck up here with a fat fucking optimist."

She raised an eyebrow, continuing to look victorious as she said, "Nice try. Slipping in that I'm a 'fat' optimist. But I've heard it all before. 'Fat', 'husky', 'pig', 'big boned', 'fat ass'- I've heard every fat insult under the sun and what you come up with is nothing new. Nothing I haven't heard before."

"You're not special, Chris. I'll admit you got me the first time but that's only because you surprised me. That's why it hurt. But now? You're nothing. You're speck of dirt underneath my heel. I know you want to make me unhappy so I'm going to do the exact opposite. I'm going to have a great time just to tick you off. And making you miserable in the process is just the icing on the cake."

Jericho looked away, his skin burning hot with anger.

Because she had him pegged, and good.

He rose to his feet, his voice tight; "It doesn't matter. I can spend a lot of time away from here. As much as I want to. I plan on taking nice, long walks far away from this godforsaken hell hole."

Molly's gloating smirk didn't leave; instead it only seemed to grow as she added, "Well then you better enjoy it while you can, Jericho. On the way up here the bus driver told me we're expecting snow tomorrow. A lot of snow. This is your homeland, right? You know what I'm talking about? More than just a few inches. My guess? We're going to be snowed in."

Jericho bit his lip to keep from cursing and charged past her, heading straight for the front door. He slammed it shut behind him before a loud curse burst from his lips, echoing off the mountain rocks near by. Molly heard and merely shook her head, whistling as she headed upstairs.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Jericho was wrapped up in his terry cloth robe, only his boxers beneath as he looked outside. He sipped his coffee as he watched the snow falling in thick swirls. If he was trapped in the cabin with a beautiful, buxom blonde like Trish Stratus or Torrie Wilson, he might actually be happy about the situation.

Instead he watched the twirling snowflakes with a twinge of despair. Just another thing to keep him more tightly trapped to Molly.

Not that she had been that much of a burden in her own right. In fact, in some ways she had been acting almost sickeningly sweet. He had the sneaking suspicion that she was only doing so because she had something up her sleeve. Some sort of plan.

Last night, after they had discovered that there was only one bedroom she had gallantly offered it to him, supplying that she would sleep on the bear skin rug laid out before the fireplace in the living room.

Then she had given the bathroom up to him, allowing him to shower first. He'd even taken longer than usual in hopes of pissing her off and still he got nothing, she acted as if it was no big deal.

It was pissing the hell out of him.

Why wasn't she getting mad?

What was the catch?

Jericho stewed over this as he continued to drink his coffee, suddenly Molly appeared. She was dressed in another smart snowsuit, this one even more fashionable than the one she had worn the day of their arrival.

Jericho didn't understand where she had gotten these outfits from. They were more suited to a cute snow bunny then to a rigid self-proclaimed wholesome virgin. He imagined her more the type to wear bulky, ugly coats and padding as opposed to what she wore now.

She patted her gloves together and lowered her yellow tinted goggles, a dazzling smile on her face, "I've got skis and a sled. I'm gonna hit the hills. You wanna join me?"

Jericho merely glared at her. She raised her hands in surrender, "Fair enough. But you're missing out. I'm gonna have all the fun in the fresh powder. I plan on building a snowman too."

"Oh goody," Jericho muttered, "All that sixth grade fun and I'm missing out. Too bad I grew up."

She shrugged and grabbed her skis and sled before heading out, a brush of cold wind blowing in. Jericho sank down deeper into his chair, finishing off his drink. He sat around for a few minutes before he allowed his curiosity to get the better of him. He stuck his head out the front door, trying to peer through the thick snow and see where Molly had gone.

He could see her far ahead; her sled perched up on a rather hilly part of the mountain. She was brushing snow off her as she gingerly took her seat. He could hear her howl with delight as clear as a bell as she zoomed down.

He couldn't help but feel the corner of his mouth rise. He couldn't remember the last time he'd gone sledding. He could see a snowman out front and frowned. The clothes on the snowman looked awfully familiar...

Was that his hat?

No, there was no way she put his clothes on...

Jericho didn't even get in another thought when a wet ball of snow smashed into his bare chest. He let out a loud gasp of shock as he backed away, trying to brush the freezing cold slush off of him.

He could hear her hysterical laughter and watched as Molly ran off. He muttered a few choice words under his breath and slammed the door shut. Two could play at this game.

He quickly got dressed, despite the loss of his hat and scarf to the snowman. He charged out and quickly snatched them off, noticing with some displeasure that she had fashioned a goatee for the snowman, even supplying red food coloring dye to the back ends of the snowman's 'hair'.

He shook out the hat in her direction, shouting into the wind, "Do you think this is funny?"

Molly responded by tossing another snowball that whizzed by him. Jericho cursed and ducked behind the snowman. He grabbed a handful of snow and worked quickly, making one thick, hard ball. He pitched it at her, garnering some satisfaction as he watched it collide with her shoulder. Molly grabbed her shoulder but he could see the hint of a smile on her face as she tossed another ball in his direction.

She took refuge behind an impromptu snow hill she had built; her sled pushed out in front of it to add extra protection. Jericho wanted to go inside and just leave her to her stupid idea of a game but he found he rather enjoyed pelting her with snowballs. Besides, she had started this and he intended to be the one to finish it. She thought this was just a harmless game but once he was through with her-

Jericho felt an evil grin take him as he formed several more hard snowballs that he tossed her way without mercy. A few managed to strike her but others missed. Still, he didn't receive the response he wanted. She continued to be a good sport, tossing back balls, even hitting him a few times.

He chucked another ball and hit her in the eye. Molly cried out and Jericho frowned. He hadn't meant to hit her that badly. He thought he would have derived pleasure from having finally wiped that smile off her face but instead he felt like a heel.

He emerged from his hiding place and went over to her. She had a hand over her eye; her head bent as a few sounds of pain escaped her. Jericho knelt beside her, "You okay?"

Suddenly she came up with a handful of snow, smashing it into his hair. She laughed, "That's the oldest trick in the book!"

She pushed him to the ground and continued to rub snow into his hair. He let out a few grunts then managed to take hold of the situation, flipping their positions. He knocked off her hat and ran the snow through her hair.

She struggled, laughing and he found, to his own surprise, that he was laughing too. And not the expected snide laughter he was used to but actual good-natured chuckles.

He stopped after a few moments, looking down at her. She was pushing snow out of her face, which was all in all, a hopeless task as big, fat snowflakes continued to fall, landing on her face to melt against the heat of her skin. Jericho ran his fingers through her hair absently as he rested on top of her, their breaths coming out in puffy clouds that mingled together.

Jericho slowly rose to his feet and held out a hand for Molly, helping her up to her feet. They didn't look at each other as they headed back to the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Anyone But Me

Chapter 4

Author: Kora

E-mail: or 

Rating: Rating: R, someday I promise to try and write something with a more tame rating.

Disclaimer: The following characters belong to WWE and all the people and companies who deal with all that legal stuff. I am simply using the characters for my own twisted enjoyment.

Author's Note: I was surprised by the success of 'Anyone But You', as well as how many people asked for a sequel. I hadn't really planned on one but since so many people wanted one, I thought-why not!

-------------------------------------------------------------

Jericho sat before the fireplace flipping through the pages of the 'Divas Undressed' magazine. Molly was in the kitchen, the sounds of pots and pans clinking together his background music.

Neither of them had really spoken since the snowball fight, both confused by what exactly was going on between them. First there was animosity boarding on hatred, then an unquenchable passion and pure interest, then back to the animosity again. They'd been flip-flopping with each other so much that now they found themselves unable to say anything else.

Jericho, however, opted for animosity over anything else, as anything else left him feeling strangely uncomfortable. She had a way of getting too close...

He shook his head at this thought and pushed it off quickly as he landed on her section of the magazine. He grinned evilly, knowing he had now finally found the fuel to make her angry with him. He let out an appreciative whistle. Molly, naturally, commented on it, "What're you whistling at?"

"Nothing. Well. You actually. I mean did you bring any of this stuff?" He asked and turned, with the magazine open to her, showing her a picture of herself in a silk nightie.

Molly looked at it and blushed, she walked over and went to snatch the magazine from him but he held it back, "Whoa, this is mine! Get your own! Oh wait, guess you did...the sweet virgin Molly in these kind of outfits," he scolded and continued to flip through her pages, 'tsking' loudly, "Look at this one, why...I can see you cleavage through..."

Molly went to snatch at it again, only to miss a chance at grabbing it again, her face was red, "Yeah, well...I only did it to show that a girl can wear something else besides a teddy and still be attractive to men. I mean, I'm not all THAT revealing in my outfits..."

"What about this one?" Jericho asked and turned a page towards her, showing her a picture of herself in a short cotton nightie.

"I'm still covered!"

"It's short."

"Why are you looking?"

Jericho opened his mouth to answer then shut it, not quite sure what to say in response to that. She crossed her arms, pleased, "Were you checking me out?"

"Psh! Please!" Jericho muttered and tossed the magazine aside, "I just wanted to look at Stacy and you just happened to pop up. You're the less than stellar offering in that magazine but hey, they've got to appeal to everyone's taste and some guys like that big-bone look."

Molly's tongue stick to one side of her cheek as she remarked dryly, "Yeah? Well it goes the same for girls. After all, how many women are drooling over Chris 'Y2J' Jericho? I don't hear them crying out for you the way they do Jeff Hardy and Shawn Michaels. Then again, you are the man who used to wear his hair on top of his head in a ponytail similar to a 1980's cheerleader!"

"Whatever. You know, I can't wait until this godforsaken weekend is over so I can get away from you. I never EVVVVVVVVVER want to be around you again, Lolly Molly!"

"God, have you ever listened to the way you talk? You sound like a five-year-old. But then I don't suppose I can expect much from a man who enjoys wearing hot pink."

Jericho crossed his arms and edged closer to her, "This from the girl who used to be a Pollyanna buxom blonde in pig tails!"

Molly decided to meet him tit for tat, "This from the guy who has a crumb collector on his face long enough to twist into a ratty braid on his face, you need to shave!"

"This from the girl who probably _doesn't _shave!"

"This from the man who probably doesn't _know_ how to shave! Or at least trim!"

"This from the girl who dated, of all people, Spike Dudley and the Hurricane!"

Molly couldn't think of another good 'this from' comeback and instead unfolded her arms, her tongue leaving her cheek as she remarked pointedly, "Yeah? Well at least I've been in a relationship! Who have you ever been with, huh? I bet you've never even been in love or had a serious girl or..."

"Bullshit!" He roared, suddenly unreasonably angry as he charged towards her. It caused the normal reaction, her backing away and shrinking down as he tore into her, "I've had a girl before! But that love shit doesn't matter! It's bullshit! Why the hell would I want to get involved with some girl who turns around and winds up leaving me to go date and marry some ass clown who stole the belt from me by fucking forcing the referee to change his decision!"

Oh.

Shit.

Jericho's anger evaporated, instead replaced with a terrible vulnerability, uncertainties surrounding his features. Had he just said all that? Seeing the weakness overcome him, Molly felt herself rearing up from his attack, a frown on her face as she puzzled over what he just said.

She put a hand to her head and tried to piece it together, "Ref who changed his mind...you don't mean...what was it? 2000, right? State College? You beat Triple H but he got them to change...girl he...Stephanie? Are you talking about Stephanie McMahon?"

Jericho's jaw clenched and Molly could see it moving, her eyes widened and she put a hand to her mouth, "Oh my god! You and Stephanie!? But I thought you _hated_ her! You called her such horrible things! You said she was a filthy, dirty, disgusting, bottom-feeding, trash-bag ho! A slime ball pig! A rancid, reeking, putrid..."

Molly could have continued like that but Jericho cut her off, saying tightly, "Remember the seventh grade? The teasing of someone you really liked, in an effort to get their attention? Stephanie and I...it was kind of like that. It was…"

He shook his head, avoiding her eyes, "It doesn't matter. Not anymore. She laid down on her back and opened her legs to any passing Tom, Dick, or Henry and it just ended up validating the things I said. But I'll tell you one thing, you'll never be to me what she was! Never! You don't even deserve to lick her boots much less..."

"Whoa! Who said I _wanted_ to be anything to you! I could care less!"

"Oh please, you melt all over me when I give you the chance! And now around here you're acting all nice and sweet 'cause you want a big dose of Vitamin C-"

"As if!" Molly laughed, cutting him off, "I'm being nice to piss you off! I would normally never act all subservient and let you get your way but I'm doing it now because I know it's driving you crazy! You can't stand it! You WANT me to get angry and throw hissy fits because you don't want to like me! Because some how for some reason I get behind those walls you push up like that night in the motel! I heard you, Jericho! You were in the bathroom crying and you said 'anyone but you'! You said that because you don't want to..."

Molly trailed off, knowing that she had gone too far. They were both on edge now, both even more uncomfortable then they had been earlier. They couldn't even look at one another.

The tense silence sat there, open and painful until at last Jericho said simply, "It doesn't matter. All that shit...and you acting all nice, Ms. Goody-Two Shoes, it's an act just like you said it was. And I...it may have been working but two can play this game. I could not take the bait, I could be as nice to you as you are being to..."

"Please! It's impossible for you to act nice. You said so yourself. You're not a gentlemen, never were, never will be. You'd crack! You wouldn't be able to hold back and be nice to me for one whole evening..."

Jericho narrowed his eyes at her, jaw set, "Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe," Molly said defiantly.

"Well then, let's make this interesting. If I have to play it up, so do you!"

"Ha! I've _been_ doing it! It's easy for me, I'm quite the actress. I can pretend to be docile but you, you won't make it!"

"Five hundred bucks says I can act like your idea of a fucking gentlemen for the entire evening!"

"Three hundred."

"Four hundred."

"Three hundred fifty."

"You take a personal check?"

"From you? Not on your life!"

"Cash?"

"Deal."

"Done."

The both eyed each other, then gave a confirmative nod as the negotiations ended. Molly gave him a wobbly grin, "Great. Well. I'm going to take a shower. Then afterwards I'll make us dinner and you can start trying to live up to this bet. Now, how to spend my money when I inevitably win..."

Molly turned and walked off, a skip in her step. Jericho watched her leave and frowned, still seething. He was a ball of confused, jumbling emotions and the it didn't settle well on him.

He found the magazine on the floor and picked it up, flipping through it idly. He landed in Molly's section of pictures again. He flipped through it slowly, looking at her inviting smile, her suggestive clothing.

He could hear the shower running and against his better wishes his thoughts joined her in the shower. The steam surrounding her, water rolling off her body. His hands clenched the magazine as he cursed and sat down, squeezing his eyes tightly closed.

__

Jericho, his thoughts muttered, _what have you gotten yourself into now?_


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Anyone But Me

Chapter 5

Author: Kora

E-mail: or 

Rating: R, someday I promise to try and write something with a more tame rating.

Disclaimer: The following characters belong to WWE and all the people and companies who deal with all that legal stuff. I am simply using the characters for my own twisted enjoyment.

Author's Note: I was surprised by the success of 'Anyone But You', as well as how many people asked for a sequel. I hadn't really planned on one but since so many people wanted one, I thought-why not!

-------------------------------------------------------------

Jericho looked in the mirror and frowned. He ran a hand over his beard. Had it really gotten _that_ long? He didn't normally take any of Molly's jabs to heart but the crack about his beard had him thinking. Maybe it was a little too long. He supposed it could stand a trim. He swore to himself he wasn't doing this for her but for himself as he went about it.

Once he was done he pulled back and smiled. He had to admit. It did look better. He looked younger, like he had when he'd first come to the WWF or WWE or whatever they were calling it these days.

He ran a hand over his face and looked himself over. He hadn't packed anything special for this trip as he had mainly been focused on getting through the week rather than having a good time. After all, he was stuck with Molly.

But now that their bet was in place and they were set for this 'dinner' he had decided to try and find something nice to wear. If he had to pretend to be a pussy he may as well live up to the part. God knows Hunter did a good job. Prissy rich-boy fuck he was and hell, still is. Jericho never understood what Steph saw in him.

Stephanie.

He hadn't meant to bring her up, drag her out into the open. His personal shame and sadness were his own. Maybe now him and Molly were finally even in the revelations department. No one knew about Stephanie and his situation with her. Not Christian, not even his own mother.

Jericho had kept it all a secret because it had all caused him so much pain. It was an embarrassing thing to admit - that a girl had ripped his heart out and done a tap dance on it. But now Molly knew.

It had been wrong of him to compare the two. To say Molly would never be like Stephanie to him.

He knew why he had said it. She had almost said it for him when she'd brought up that night in the motel room when he'd been in the bathroom. He couldn't believe she had heard him, heard his crying and his comment about 'anyone but you'. It was so embarrassing it made him want to hide for the rest of the week.

It was embarrassing because they both knew now what Jericho had meant by that statement. He had meant anyone but her to be the one to break his walls down. Anyone but her to get to him again. Because Molly reminded him a great deal of Stephanie. They fought and tore away at each other and yet there was this passion...this desire.

The only difference here was Molly was, essentially, stronger than Stephanie. Jericho had seen her in the ring and he had to admit he admired her skill. She worked hard, harder than most women in the women's division who, while lovely window-dressing, were shit in a match.

And while she was head strong, stubborn, and intent on always getting her way she could also be very sweet, nice, and cute. Not to mention she also carried the aforementioned attributes, cementing personality traits they had in common.

Jericho shook his head and looked at himself again. He brushed his hair then pulled it back in the normal ponytail. He looked slick and gave himself a cocky smile that faded as he really looked into his eyes. He shook his head, "Good luck, handsome."

With a heavy sigh he turned and opened the door to the bathroom. After Molly had taken her shower she had gone off to get dressed and he had entered the bathroom to take his own shower and straighten himself up.

He now exited to the smell of dinner cooking. He walked towards the kitchen and stopped when he saw the tiny table set up in the living room near the fireplace.

Molly had obviously done some work while he had taken his shower. The table was set with plates and utensils. A candle in the center. He frowned. Maybe she had gotten the wrong idea about this. This wasn't a date.

His eyebrow rose at that. This wasn't a date....right?

He heard Molly call from the kitchen, "Go ahead and make yourself comfortable. Dinner's almost ready."

"Like I want to eat any crap your making..." he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"I said, 'Like, I want to eat any snack your baking'." Jericho hollered back, pleased with his quick cover. He pulled out his seat and sat down, his fingers rapping on the table nervously. He didn't know what he had to be nervous about. It was just Molly after all. There was nothing sexy or striking about her or anything she was just...Molly.

This changed the moment she appeared.

She was carrying a large tray of food but it couldn't block how stunning she looked. She wore a dark blue skirt and light blue blouse, her legs clad in sheer pantyhose, make up done, hair curled. She looked so stunning Jericho almost fell out of his chair, doing a double take as he found himself saying aloud, "You look hot."

Molly merely grinned as she set down the food, pressing her hands to her cheeks, "Feel hot too. Probably came from cooking."

"Oh. Yeah." Jericho muttered, glad she had misunderstood what he had just blurted out. Still, he had to admit his vocal assessment was true. She did look extremely good.

He couldn't even believe she had gone through the trouble of make up and her hair...he had never really considered the possibility that Molly could dress up and be as lovely and girly as the other women he worked with.

In all their moments and kisses and every thing for some reason he had overlooked the fact that she was a woman, and very good-looking woman at that. Despite all his remarks about her weight she actually didn't look big boned but instead, well defined, her curves windy and appealing.

He shifted in his seat, embarrassed by the fact that this new acknowledgement of her attractiveness was causing him to have the normal male reaction.

She pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and looked him over, "Wow, you trimmed your beard!" He merely ran a hand over his chin and nodded while she added, "You look very nice."

He leaned back, an eyebrow raised, "I think I look spec-tac-u-lar thank you very much, Miss Holly." He ran an appreciative hand over the black jacket he wore. He had found a black jacket and pants, a white shirt beneath. It wasn't quite a suit nor was it by any means a tux but it would do for this evening.

Molly merely crossed her arms and gave him a supine grin. Jericho seemed to realize, with some reluctance, what she wanted and added, "You look good too."

"Why thank you, kind sir." Molly retorted, pleased enough and pulled back, looking at the table, "Hmm. I forgot the glasses. I'll go get them."

With that she turned and walked towards the kitchen. Jericho's eyes followed her and he could see her in the kitchen, opening one of the cabinets. The glasses rested on the top shelf and Molly reached up high, causing her skirt to rise up her leg at the motion. Jericho found his head craning to the side, his eyes scanning up her leg, watching as he skirt rose higher and higher, almost showing...

Molly managed to snatch up two glasses and lowered herself back down. Jericho snapped his head upright and tried to look nonchalant as she walked back over. He scratched behind his ear, pretending he hadn't done a thing as she made their drinks and put food on his plate.

He eyed the food for a moment, wondering how talented her cooking skills were before he dived in. It wasn't great, but it wasn't bad either so he merely shrugged and dug in.

"How is it?" Molly asked.

"Mmm." was Jericho's only answer as he chomped away. He prayed to god this food wouldn't come back on him later as he cleaned his plate. Molly seemed satisfied enough, thinking that his devouring the food before him was a good sign.

Once he was done he belched loudly and Molly looked at him with wide eyes. He looked back at her with a frown, then suddenly realized what she wanted, "Oh, excuse me."

"You're excused." Molly muttered shaking her head.

Jericho rolled his eyes, "What?"

"You know, Jericho, you were right. You were never a gentlemen and you sure as heck can't be one."

"Hey, I think I'm doing pretty damn good considering I don't even want to do it, much less even know how to begin to fulfill your requirements. One of the only reasons I agreed to this test was to please Bischoff. He said we had to give him something interesting on camera, right? This'll do."

Molly's lips went up on one side and she looked a little deflated. Jericho didn't know why he felt bad but he did. Maybe it was because she looked so nice this evening. He scowled and got to his feet, scratching the back of his head.

He was no good at this whole gentlemen romance thingy or whatever it was she was expecting. He hated acting all...gushy. Still, he wanted that money, and surprisingly, he found himself wanting to erase that sad look from her face even more so.

He thought hard, trying to think of what someone else in his situation would do. He had bagged girls before, how did he seduce them? He looked around and spotted a radio. He picked it up and turned it on, scanning through the stations. Molly watched him with some amusement, "What are you doing?"

"Shh," Jericho hissed, waving a hand at her as he searched for a good station. He landed on some deejay blathering on about some girl named Norah Jones and then a soft song started playing. He bobbed his head to it shortly, then set the radio back down.

He turned to Molly and held out his hand, looking rather sheepish as he asked, "Would you like to-um-dance or something?"

"You dance?" Molly asked skeptically.

"Do you want to or not?" Jericho snapped, then replaced it with, "Uh-I mean-I would be...honored if you'd...um..."

She sighed and gave him her hand, "I'll give you an 'A' for effort."

He held her close and frowned, trying to remember how to do this. He hadn't slow danced since high school. He seemed confused as to where to place his hands and Molly found his confusion adorable. She decided to help, placing his hands in the right places and slowly beginning to move. Jericho followed suit, some of it coming back to him.

They moved about slowly, Molly letting out a yelp now and then as Jericho stepped on her toes. He would mutter a gruff apology and she'd give him a tight smile, saying it was fine. The music was the only sound next to Molly's yelps for quite sometime and eventually Molly's eyes caught Jericho's. He looked at her and felt something in him melt.

It was almost embarrassing as he looked at her, his eyes darting away now and then. Molly too, seemed overcome with this sudden and unexpected feeling, her own eyes darting. They both felt like they were eighth graders at their first formal dance again. Both uncomfortable around the other. The only level ground being whenever Jericho stepped on Molly's feet.

Eventually Molly drew away, "That's enough. I don't think my feet can take anymore."

Jericho muttered another 'sorry' and Molly merely shook her head, saying with true meaning that it was fine. They looked at each other a moment then Molly reached out a hand. Jericho backed away slightly, wondering what she was going to do.

She gave him a sympathetic smile and took hold of his ponytail gently, removing the rubber band. She shrugged, "You look good with you hair down...very handsome."

Jericho's lips quirked into a smile and he found his own hand reaching out to brush her cheek quickly, "You look good with make up on."

She blushed, "I don't normally wear it."

"I know. Thank you."

Her head fell back and she sighed, "You know, I like when you try to be a good guy but...I think I prefer you as a jerk. This feels too weird and it also hurts my feet."

Jericho laughed, "Well, I can't say I prefer you more as a frigid bitch 'cause I like this softer side better."

Instead of being insulted, which one would normally expected, Molly surprised him with an outraged laugh, her hand snatching out to slap his arm playfully. Jericho chuckled and for a few moments things seemed as normal as it had ever been between them when suddenly it sank back in to oddness, Jericho looking at Molly with genuine interest.

Past all that grand standing and feminist garbage, she was actually something of a catch. He liked her laugh, liked how she looked, like how it felt when she touched him.

He took in a breath and asked softly, "You know, I've been wondering...why did you come into the ring that night. You know, during my match with Triple H. Why did you come out there and why...I mean, you took a sledgehammer for me."

Molly blushed, her eyes cast downwards as she shrugged, "I dunno, I just...you were in trouble and I wanted to help. I was mean to you backstage, unfair, and I guess I just wanted to make up for it."

Jericho nodded, "Thank you."

"Welcome." Molly whispered. They looked at each other in the silence that followed. Not touching, not talking, not breathing, merely looking at each other. Jericho felt as if there was so much to say and yet nothing at all.

All these words and feelings were balled up inside him, resting at the tip of his tongue yet he didn't release them, instead backing away on one foot to chicken out, saying, "It's late..."

"Yeah."

"Better get on to bed."

Molly nodded and gave him a small smile, "Well, thanks for the evening and the dance, even if my toes don't thank you."

"And thanks for dinner and getting at least half way decent for me to look at."

Molly shook her head and replied good-naturedly, "Whatever. Night."

She walked away from him, headed for the bathroom and Jericho knew she was changing for bed. He charged up to the bedroom and shut the door behind him, leaning against it a moment or two as the evening's events washed over him. He shook his head and began to get ready for bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Anyone But Me

Chapter 6

Author: Kora

E-mail: or

Rating: R, someday I promise to try and write something with a more tame rating.

Disclaimer: The following characters belong to WWE and all the people and companies who deal with all that legal stuff. I am simply using the characters for my own twisted enjoyment.

Author's Note: After ALL this time, we come to it - the end! Okay, so, actually the next part is the end but finally I am completing this series. I'm sorry for the long gap but hey, for the faithful who kept asking or even the new readers - at least there is an end, a completion….feel fulfilled!!

And hey, while you're at it, vote for me and my WWE fics at the Moonlight fic awards! The link is in my profile!

There are other great Authors to vote for too, so don't think this is all just shameless self-promotion…though most of it is - LOL.

Also, here be the sex! Or not really - seeing as FF is a pussycat when it comes to this stuff. If you want the whole story in it's uncut, smutty entirety, go to:

/sk3/intensity/stories/Anyone6.html

You'll have to add the www and the angelfire and the com, 'cause FF won't let you post links in stories either - sigh - Put it together though, and you'll get what you want - hard work pays off!!

-------------------------------------------------------------

Jericho lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling. He had to have been lying there for at least two hours. Just staring up, unable to sleep or relax or anything. He couldn't stop thinking about that night, couldn't stop thinking about Molly.

There was a chill in the air and he drew the covers up over his bare arms and chest, trying to get comfortable, his long hair, still loose from earlier, brushing over his skin as he moved, causing goosebumps to rise on his flesh.

He let out a sigh, his thoughts still on Molly. He could see her perfectly in his mind's eye. The food she had cooked hadn't been that spectacular and the dance they had shared was a toe-crushing disaster and yet he still felt as if everything had been a success.

He had seen another side of her and it was greatly appealing. And the side she had all ready shown him, hell, that was growing on him too.

He couldn't seem to stop thinking about her and as he lay there, the cold night air washing over him, he found his thoughts joining her downstairs. He sat up a little. He had claimed the bedroom and the bed all for his own.

Molly, playing up her sweet happy act to piss him off, had been eager to let him have his way, opting to sleep downstairs on the bearskin rug before the fireplace. She had forsaken the couch and the plush armchairs to rub it in, trying to make him feel like a jackass.

Earlier he had vowed to not let it work but right now it was doing a good job.

All he could think of was how she was down there on the floor. This night was exceptionally cold, more so than the others as the blizzard seemed to have only intensified, and he found himself worrying about her.

She was in front of the fireplace but still, that floor couldn't be good for her, bear skin rug or no. He rose to his feet and softly padded down the tiny flight of stairs towards the living room.

He could see her before the fireplace. He swallowed thickly when he saw what she wore. It was the same cotton nightie from the Divas Undressed photo shoot. He couldn't believe it. He remembered asking her if she had brought anything from it and she had brushed him off. He had meant it as a teasing, he'd never thought to take it seriously and now here she was fulfilling one of his daydreams.

She lay on her stomach, her face to one side as she slept. Her blanket had been kicked off and he could see her twitch now and then from the cold.

He walked over and leaned down. He paused above her, wondering what exactly he planned on doing when suddenly his body seemed to make the decision for him involuntarily. He lowered himself down over top of her, his chest brushing her back as his mouth went for the shell of her ear.

He took the soft piece of flesh into his mouth, sucking lightly. Molly moaned, moving slightly against him as his tongue traced the outline of her lobe, nibbling sweetly. He teased her for a few moments longer before she turned over to face him. Her eyes were glossy and unfocused as she made a few sleepy sounds.

He looked at her, his eyes full of some emotion he couldn't place as he lowered his head and kissed her. His mouth brushing over hers tenderly. Molly let out a little surprised sound as his lips kissed hers. His tongue flicked over her dry lips, wetting them, pressing slightly but not yet seeking entrance.

His mouth left there to go down her chin, aiming for the side of her neck. He nuzzled the flesh there, his open mouth playing with her pulse. His arms wrapped around her and he drew her close, their bodies pressed neatly together as if clicking the pieces of a puzzle into place.

He slowly toted her up into his arms. She looked at him, her face a cross between sleep and arousal as he carried her up the stairs and into the bedroom. The covers were still tossed back from when he had risen and he slowly sat her down, drawing the covers over her. She finally spoke, her voice nothing more than a whisper, "What are you doing?"

"It's too cold out there. You sleep here, I'll sleep on the couch." Jericho said and kissed her forehead as he tucked her in. He was about to draw away but Molly's fingers encircled his arms, "No, wait!"

She drew him down to her, until his body was almost over top hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and drew his head down, her mouth covering his. Jericho allowed it to happen, let her tongue enter his mouth.

It was one of the first mutual kisses they had ever shared. It was also the first one they had shared with them being in their right mind. There was no alcohol or anger to cloud them this time as they kissed softly fingers threading through hair, tongues dueling gently.

Jeircho eventually broke away, his voice husky, "You have to go to sleep now."

"Stay?" Molly squeaked, then said more forcefully, "I want you to stay."

Jericho sighed, feeling as if a heavy weight was upon him, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why?"

"Because, frankly, if I stay we're going to fu...we'll have...we'll sleep together." Jericho stumbled around his words. He could have put it several different ways, ways he was more accustom to but at this moment he felt it was better to use a more appropriate term.

Molly shrugged, "Maybe I want to."

"Molly..."

"I'm sick of always being the good girl. All that purity and repression. I want to know what all those other girls are talking about and I just got the impression that you - that you're interested and since no one else..." there were tears in her eyes which she kept trying to hide by blinking but Jericho saw them and let out a heavy sigh.

"Molly, I can't believe I'm saying this but...maybe you should wait, you know? Save yourself for someone you love..."

"Maybe I am," Molly whispered breathlessly, "Jericho...Chris...I think I'm...falling in," she sucked in a breath, skipping the next word to only say, "with you."

Jericho swallowed, his adam's apple moving as he replied hoarsely, "Molly, don't say that. You can't, we don't even know each other and...and I can't handle that kind of responsibility."

"I can. It's my choice, Jericho. My decision. I want to. Please, make love to me."

Jesus Christ, she wanted him to make love to her. He couldn't do this. He just couldn't. Her softly spoken words hit him like a fist to the gut. He'd never had someone say that to him before. _Make love to me_ in that quivering, desperate voice.

She shouldn't be here, looking so damn vulnerable and beautiful, asking him to make love to her. Not a woman like her; not a man like him. He should get the hell out of here, right now. He ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. For the first time in his life, he was going to be a goddamn hero. He couldn't believe it.

"Molly, don't you see that I can't?"

"Is," her voice dropped an octave, "something wrong with me?"

"No, Jesus, it's just...this isn't easy."

"No one said it was. Look, I want you, I'm making the decision, I'll take the consequences if there are any. I don't expect anything from you in the morning I just want one night. I want to feel loved just once and...and desirable and I want it from you. Spike and the Hurricane they never made me feel the way you do. Like I'm burning and...please?"

He looked at her, looked into her eyes and bit out a curse as his resolve melted. It was too hard being the good guy. He wanted her and she wanted him and his mind was too busy humming with the idea of sex than to concentrate on reasons not to do this.

He kept himself at bay no longer.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Anyone But Me

Chapter 7

Author: Kora

E-mail: or

Rating: R, someday I promise to try and write something with a more tame rating.

Disclaimer: The following characters belong to WWE and all the people and companies who deal with all that legal stuff. I am simply using the characters for my own twisted enjoyment.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Chris Jericho's eyes opened slowly and he sighed, swallowing. A soft warm length covered one side of his body, its weight better than any blanket. He looked down to see the tousled brown curls of Molly's hair and smiled lazily.

His fingers played along her scalp as he remembered the passion of last night. He'd slept with several women in his day - but none had been like last night. He'd been bowled over by Molly, by all that curiosity and passion.

He could remember slumping into her arms afterwards, sweating and blissful and her hands still managing to run along his quivering back, her voice in his ear just chanting his name over and over again.

And she had been calling him Chris…

His name had never sounded so good.

He was determined now that she must call him Chris forever. He frowned at that realization. After what had happened last night, what were they exactly? Were they still enemies? Rivals? Acquaintances? Friends? Or were they a…couple?

They hadn't even really dated or gone through any sort of courtship but now here they were in bed together. Chris wasn't quite sure exactly how he felt about Molly. He didn't hate her, that was for sure. But he knew she would never stop having the power to raise his ire. She just had such an attitude sometimes, said things a certain way…

That was probably how she felt about him.

But he also had begun to enjoy her company; her laughter, her kisses…and what they had done last night in bed had been mind blowing. They had shared so much with one another and now he didn't know where they would go.

He found himself just staring at her, thinking all these things and suddenly he felt like he knew where he wanted to go. It scared him slightly, because he'd never felt so sure of himself, such clarity.

But once Chris Jericho made up his mind to do something - he did it. And once he made up his mind about something he wanted - he got it.

He kissed the top of her head and slowly peeled himself away from her, rising from bed to change into his clothes. The air still held a slightly crisp chill and it felt good to be in a pair of jeans and a loose cotton shirt, his socks pulled on and warming his toes.

He heard a sleepy murmur and sat on the bed, watching as Molly roused awake. She blinked several times, the sheets wrapped around her naked form, dark eyes glazed. She licked her lips and looked at Jericho, a grin lighting up her face, "Mornin'."

He smiled back slowly, "Morning. You sleep well?"

"Mmm," her grin turned into a smile as she showed a row of her perfect white teeth. She stretched in the bed and sighed, content, "Yeah. Kinda sore."

"Most girls are after…the first time." He whispered, looking down at his hands, trying to think of how to broach the subject of what he'd been thinking of since he'd awoken.

Apparently, unlike himself, Molly was not struck by foreboding upon awakening. Instead she tossed aside the sheets, now unashamed of her nakedness as she found her nightie from the previous night and slipped it on, shivering, "Ooo - it's cold this morning, isn't it?! I'm going to go get dressed."

She quickly exited the room, leaving Jericho wide eyed, his mouth moving silently. He'd just been ready to speak to her, to start a rather telling conversation and she had skipped out, perky as ever. Just as she had been when they had first arrived. What was she playing at?

Shaking his head, he rubbed at the back of his neck and descended down the stairs to the kitchen. He didn't feel much like eating but started the coffee, in the mood for a good cup. His body felt indescribably light and he knew it was thanks to last night. It had been much to long since he'd been with a woman and last night was what the doctor had ordered.

But it had been more than some tumble in the hay to him. He knew it had to be that way for Molly too and that needed to be addressed.

He got his second chance as Molly entered the kitchen fully dressed. She wore a pretty lilac sweater and long, swishy black skirt. She still had a warm smile on her face as she spied him making coffee, "Good thinking. I'll make us something to eat if you'd like. I don't know about you, but I'm in the mood for a cheese omelet."

"Molly," Jericho cleared his throat, folding his arms as he leaned back against the kitchen counters, "I think we should talk about last night."

Molly began to pull ingredients for her omelet out of the fridge, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly, "What's there to talk about."

"Molly, it was your first time…."

She snorted, "Uh, yeah. I kinda know that."

Jericho felt a stab of frustration, "Well I mean - how do you feel about that?!"

Molly looked at him, blinking, "I feel like it was good. Great! As far as first times go, it was just fantastic. I mean, yeah, I'm sore this morning but like you said, everyone's that way the first time. I've even heard that before. I also heard the first time was just wretched but mine was surprisingly good. Like I said, great, fantastic. I'd totally have sex again sometime. Maybe not anytime soon, but-"

"Jesus, Molly!" Jericho cursed and tugged at his hair.

Molly had begun to throw the ingredients together in a bowl, mixing it, and looked at Jericho strangely, "What?"

"I mean, Molly, Jesus! You know what I mean when I asked you-"

"Well gee, Chris, what do you want me to do?!" She burst out, skin scarlet as she fished out a skillet and placed it on the stove with a loud clang, clicking on the heat, "You want me to cry?! You want me to be mad at you?! You want me to regret it?! Well I'm sorry, I don't. I told you last night I knew what I was doing and I did. I knew the consequences and I took them. I don't regret last night., It was…amazing. One of the best moments in my entire life and I would never take it back, never forget it. But I also told you I'd hold you to no obligation-"

"You also said you thought you might be falling in love with me!" He bit out sharply.

Molly looked startled, as if he'd struck her and then she looked away from him, eyes glazed, "Oh, huh, yeah. I did, didn't I?"

She shook her head and blinked a few times to push away tears, taking in a deep breath, "Yes, I did say that. But I told you I wouldn't hold you responsible and I don't. I don't expect anything from you, Chris. You don't have to give me anything."

"Look, what I want to know," he whispered, reaching out and taking hold of her wrist, pulling her close to him, "What I really want to know, is if you meant it."

"Meant what?" she gasped in a pleading tone, not wanting to answer the inevitable question.

"Did you mean it when you said you thought you were falling in love with me?"

"Chris…"

"God, have I told you how much I like it when you say my name? Do you know how much power you have over me when you say it? No matter how you say it? No matter what tone of voice you use I always feel…"

"Chris, don't do this."

"Why not?" he asked, his hands gently cupping her face, directing her eyes up to his.

The glaze of tears were still there as she shook her head again and began to pull away, "You know why. This won't work. We're too different and - and like you said, you don't even know me. We get mad at each other all the time, we practically hate each other…maybe all we've had thus far is lust."

A dry, thin laugh bubbled out of her as she pulled away fully, turning her attention back to her omelet mix. She poured some of it on the heated skillet, glad for the distraction, "Lust. Something I've fought and avoided for all this time and last night…"

He came up behind her, hands resting on her arms, drawing her away from her cooking, his breath hot against her hair, "Last night wasn't lust and you know it. You asked me to make love to you last night, Molly. And I did…I loved you."

"Yes. Last night you did. But this morning…"

"This morning," he confessed, "I wondered what I was going to do about you. I thought about acting the way you did earlier, like nothing ever happened, but somehow I knew I just couldn't do it. Molly, we do fight and sometimes you make me mad, but you also make me think and drive me crazy and just…I've never met anyone like you. Since this whole thing started, I kept thinking why couldn't it have been Trish or Stacy or some other agreeable blonde but now I know so much better - those girls are pretty, empty window dressing while you, you're whole and full and beautiful…"

He gripped her arms more tightly, pressing his face into her hair, "I'm no good with words, Molly. All I know is that you have this way of getting inside me like no one else. Whether its getting inside by making me angry or getting inside by making me care you just...you have this way and I - I don't want it to go away, I don't want _you_ to go away."

"Anyone but me," she mumbled, "Anyone but me, please Chris, you don't want this. Not really. I'm difficult and messy and…"

Thick tears rolled out of her eyes, her voice breaking, "You just think you want this. After last night…you just think you should…"

He turned her around to face him, his fingers brushing away her tears, "Stop that. Don't cry, ever, please. I feel shitty when you do."

She couldn't stop another laugh, "Chris, your language…"

"I have a dirty mouth. You know that. See? You do know me…even if just a little."

"Chris…"

"I felt terrible when I made you cry that first time, when we were coming here and I called you all those terrible things. I tried to bury it, push it off in my anger but I did feel bad. When you cried last night I was devastated because I wanted it to be good for you-"

"It was."

"I know. See? I know you a little too - and one thing I know about you, the most important thing, is that when this all began you heard me say anyone but you, I said it because I was afraid of what you could get out of me, how you break my walls down. You know about Steph, one of the secrets I kept close to the vest. I cared about her, even loved her and I said you couldn't compare to her. I was lying, because what I feel for you is more than I ever felt for her. And unlike her, you're strong, you're perfect, you're what I've always wanted and now I know I don't want anyone _but_ you, Molly."

"Chris…"

"Molly, I think…I think I love you. And I think you love me. And I think," he frowned, sniffing at the air, "I think your omelet is burning…"

"I don't care, kiss me, just - just kiss me." She cried and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him.

He buried his hands in her hair, kissing her back. They didn't stop kissing one another until the omelet's burning smoke began to turn dark gray. Molly pulled away, smiling and laughing as she tried to control the terror in the kitchen she'd created, turning off the burner and easing the skillet off the stove, taking it to the front door.

Jericho laughed and noticed his coffee was ready, pouring himself and Molly a cup as he remarked dryly, "We still have the problem of your bad cooking though…"

The front door open and closed loudly, when Molly returned a now empty skillet in hand. She scowled and placed the skillet in the sink, "What's wrong with my cooking?"

"Uh oh," he sipped at his coffee and then set it down, walking over to her, "Trouble all ready," he chuckled, kissing her quickly, "What's our fledgling relationship to do?"

"Chris…were you…are you really serious about-"

"Serious as your smoking omelet. You tossed it outside?"

She nodded and he laughed again, his hand caressing his cheek, "You're a funny girl. I like that."

She beamed, "I like a lot things about you too…surprisingly."

"Oh yeaaaah?" He asked, puffing out his chest, "How can you not like the Ayatollah of Rock'n Rolla!!"

She pressed a hand to her face and groaned dramatically, "Oh god! What have I gotten myself into?"

He snarled at her and then in a flash he bent and folded her over his shoulder, much to her surprised squeals. She began to struggle but weakly, laughing too much to do any real damage, "Chris! Chris, what are you doing?!"

"Me, Chris - you, Molly!" he said haughtily as he carried her fireman style to the stairs.

Molly kept giggling but whined his name again in wonder and he patted her behind, remarking smartly, "I don't know about you, but I'm in the mood for spending the whole day in bed. How about you?"

Molly didn't fight him anymore in answer and let herself be carried the rest of the way in a very docile manner.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"When does the bus come back for us?" Molly breathed out as she stretched, laying over Jericho's chest lazily.

His eyelids were droopy and he felt completely worn out, still panting a little, "Hmm? Oh…I dunno. Why? Wondering how much more time we have to..."

"Mmm. Actually, you know, I just thought - well, remembered actually - those cameras…"

Jericho felt his eyes bug out as he slapped a hand to his forehead and cursed, "The cameras! Dammit! They're everywhere! Jesus, Bischoff's probably got us on tape…you know…cementing our relationship."

"My first time on film for all to see," she drawled and laughed thickly, rubbing her face into his chest, "Well I've just been thinking...I don't know if you still have feelings for Steph at all-"

"Trust me, I don't." Jericho hissed, seething for a moment, his grip tightening on Molly, "Besides, I've got something much better right here."

Molly grinned as evilly as a cat when it ate a canary, very pleased, "Well I was just thinking if you wanted revenge on her - and since we still wanted to get back at Bischoff…"

Jericho felt an eyebrow raise in interest, "I'm listening…"

Molly crawled up to his ear and whispered into it. When she finished Jericho was smiling as broadly as her. He rolled her beneath him again, his lips searching hers out, "God, I love the way you think…so vicious….so hot…sucha turn on."

They kissed passionately.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Eric Bischoff's music hit the airwaves at the beginning of RAW as he strutted his way out to the ring. He looked exceedingly pleased with himself as he went between the ropes and stood before a howling audience, "Hello Washington D.C.! Welcome to another exciting addition of WWE's RAW! Now, as I'm sure you loyal fans know, the ones here and the ones watching at home, last week I suspended Chris Jericho and Molly Holly."

This was met with a mixed reaction but Bischoff only waved it away, still blowing proud, hot air into the microphone he gripped tightly, "But I didn't just suspend them, I made them spend the entire bulk of their time off together, in a discreet cabin location they could not leave, in the company of several F-View cameras that taped them the entire time."

"Now ladies and gentlemen," he chuckled haughtily, "I got some pretty good footage on all those rolls of tape, but I cut it down to some choice, perfectly select moments. But before I view it to you, how about we call out our two 'lovebirds'…"

Jericho's music hit and he charged out to the ring, followed by Molly and her music. Both looked at one another, faces masks of anger. They stood far apart form one another, looking everywhere but each other. Bischoff merely laughed into the microphone.

"Oh come on now, you two. What's wrong? Why the long faces? From what I saw on the cameras, you two had a good time…a very, good time."

The audience began to howl and hoot lewdly as Jericho and Molly both fidgeted on their feet, glaring madly at one another and then on Bischoff, though trepidation was obviously hidden beneath the angry masks.

"In fact," Bischoff taunted, "You had such a good time, I've decided now's the time to show the audience. Shall we go to the tape?"

Bischoff waved to the Titantron and it clicked on to show both Jericho and Molly smiling smugly. Bischoff looked confused, as the large images on screen spoke.

"Hey Bischoff, this is Y2J-"

"And Molly Holly-"

"We're here to tell you that, well, we didn't really appreciate being taped by you."

"Yeah, you sort of humiliated us by peeking into our private lives. You know, something that was _none_ of your business."

"So we managed to sneak into your office."

"Lot of hard work on our part, trust us."

"And we destroyed the tape you planned to use tonight."

Bischoff had the microphone away form his mouth as he began to curse and gesture wildly at the screen and at Molly and Jericho who had their arms crossed and were now grinning widely, nodding in unison.

The big screen Jericho continued, "So instead of the feature film you were going to give the audience tonight, instead of what they, and you, expected, we're going to show you this short film instead."

The big screen Molly grinned, "It's entitled-"

The two big screened images looked at each other and then at the camera as they said simultaneously, "How I Made Out With My Boss' Daughter! Enjoy!"

The screen then clicked to Halloween and Bischoff laying Stephanie out over her desk, kissing her passionately as she at first struggled, then succumbed, moaning in pleasure. A terribly tacky song played over top the video feed, something akin to porno music as the scene played over and over again in a continuous loop.

Bischoff began to throw a hissy fit in the ring, jumping up and down, tossing his microphone aside and cursing as he pointed furiously at both Jericho and Molly.

The two of them were laughing and Jericho swooped down to pick up the microphone Bischoff had dropped, speaking into it smugly, "We really should thank you though, Eric. You see, without you and that time you gave us off, we would have never really cleared some things up…"

Jericho held his hand out and Molly took it. She twirled herself gracefully into his grip, as if dancing and their lips met. They kissed much to the joy of the audience, which, while always known for having booed them both, now burst into happy applause and hollers of encouragement.

They drew their lips apart allowing Jericho to say into the microphone, "Oh yeah, in case you can't tell, ass clown, we're going to make your life and the life of anyone who messes with us, a living hell. The era of Y2Holly begins NOW."

He tossed down the microphone and went to the ropes, easing them open so Molly could exit. Then he leapt over the ropes and took her hand, leading her up the ramp. They looked back at Bischoff, who still stood seething in the ring, the video still playing on its continuos loop on the big screen.

Jericho and Molly laughed, then kissed each other once more much to the delight of the audience as they exited.

_Fin_


End file.
